Inserts which are used in the packaging of fragile articles are generally known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,830, owned by the assignee of this invention. Often this general type of insert tends to move out of the proper orientation relative to the bottles as the carrier is formed and subsequent thereto when the carrier is transported. Of course this causes the possibility of undesirable article contact. In addition certain known inserts require the utilization of an inordinately large amount of paperboard material in order to achieve the desired double thickness between articles.